El tormento de un caballero
by Ragdoll Physics
Summary: Ad portas de convertirse en padre, Sai sufre flashbacks de su pasado como asesino de Danzo, memorias que creía había olvidado hacía mucho. Ino le ofrece la misericordia del olvido pero Sai no quiere que sepa lo horrible que hizo. Historia que pretende ser un suspense/crimen. SaiIno.
1. Uno

Escuchando el disco de Mind's Eye «A gentleman's hurricane», me dieron ganas de escribir lo que tenía hace unos días en la cabeza. La historia del disco habla sobre un asesino. Yep, un Sai jaja El título no me convence pero es un trastorno que tengo.

* * *

 **El tormento de un caballero**

 _1_

* * *

Se vio a sí mismo en el reflejo del espejo, tras su objetivo, ambos bañados en la luz artificial de ese baño público. Olió el hedor del inodoro mezclado con desinfectante y la característica metálica de la sangre brotando, recién vertida.

Tras un sobresalto volvió a su alcoba matrimonial, empapado en su propio sudor. Se sintió desorientado en un principio, respirando trabajosamente mientras buscaba en la oscuridad algún enemigo que lo hubiera seguido tras el evento del baño público. Sai se incorporó de la cama con sigilo, sacudiéndose un escalofrío, para meterse al baño privado. Ino seguía durmiendo a su lado, imperturbable, pero de todas formas cerró la puerta para no perturbar su sueño.

Se paró frente al lavamanos, casi con miedo de levantar la mirada para verse en el espejo. Si bien, estaba seguro que era él el del sueño, no podía aterrarse por la mirada que tenía. Muchos años habían pasado ya, incluso había pensado que lo había olvidado.

Con torpeza abrió la llave del agua helada y llenó el cuenco hecho de sus manos juntas para enjuagarse la nuca. Respiró profundo y se miró furtivamente en el reflejo. Nada en esa imagen le parecía como la del sueño, pero aún así…

Tocaron la puerta del baño y él abrió sin más. Ino entrecerró los ojos al entrar en contacto con la luz y Sai apagó la luz antes de cerrar la puerta tras él.

—¿Otra vez?

—No es nada —mintió. Quizás no debía mentirle con algo tan obvio.

—Yo podría ayudarte… —Ino tuvo la intención de ordenarle el cabello pero su instinto lo hizo quitarse. La mano de su esposa tan cerca de su cabeza era peligroso pero tan pronto como lo hizo se sintió culpable. La cara de Ino se tensó.

—Lo lamento.

—No iba a hacer nada —le dijo mientras caminaba de vuelta a la cama, un poco ofendida—. Yo podría averiguar qué es lo que te está pasando —insistió. Claro, ella no sabía que Sai recordaba más de lo que afirmaba—, pero jamás lo haría sin tu permiso… —La rubia hizo una pausa para verlo rodear la cama, cabizbajo—. Incluso podría borrar ciertas cosas…

Sai se sentó dándole la espalda en la cama, sintiendo que le había leído la mente de alguna manera, pero seguramente era porque ya lo conocía.

—Es sólo insomnio —le dijo, como muchas otras veces—. Quizás Sakura tenga algo para hacerme dormir sin soñar.

Sin verla, supo que Ino se molestó porque fuera más abierto con su amiga que con su propia esposa. La Yamanaka suspiró y se acurrucó en el rincón de la cama, dándole la espalda. «—No puedes saber, no puedes… —se recriminó angustiado en la soledad de su mente, metiéndose en la cama y buscando su cuerpo para abrazarla.

Ino tenía tres meses de gestación y ya comenzaba a notársele. Abrazado de ella, posó una mano sobre su ombligo y se sintió terriblemente culpable.

«—…no puedes saber lo que le hice a esos niños… —pensó con la angustia en la boca del estómago. Si pudiera llorar, seguramente lo estaría haciendo, pero aún después de tantos años le era difícil.

* * *

 **Nota de la Autora:** Esto es lo que hago. Me atasco con mis otras historias y creo otras jaja Como me gustó lo que hice con Agnosia, quise darle un twist mental a Sai. Ya le tocó a Ino y a Inojin jaja Por lo que he visto en las novelas que han sacado de Boruto, en el Shikamaru Shinden, ha aparecido mucho de Sai. Por ejemplo que le ayuda mucho a Ino en la Florería cuando está muy concurrida (like yeah, ya lo sabíamos jaja) y que le hubiese gustado mucho compartir su infancia con el InoShikaChou, pero no puede porque tuvo una infancia transtornada xD Otra cosa que se supo fue que Sai siempre trató con títulos honoríficos a Danzo, incluso después de muerto, hasta el nacimiento de Inojin, porque su hijo lo cambió aaw Creo que por ésto último quise escribir sobre esto jaja

Bueno, espero que no me alargue mucho porque tiendo a abandonar muchos las historias. Cambio y fuera.

Lady Ragdoll Physics de las Mercedes.


	2. Dos

_El tormento de un caballero_

 _2_

* * *

El grito de su esposa lo hizo correr a la entrada de su hogar, de donde ella salía temprano hacia la Florería.

Al llegar ante ella, Ino se tapaba la cara con ambas manos y estaba encorvada hacia dentro del pasillo, muerta de miedo. Él la abrazó, preguntándole qué le había pasado pero ella simplemente lloriqueó más fuerte antes de apuntar a la entrada.

—Por qué alguien haría algo así —sollozó Ino, mientras era estrechada por su esposo que escudriñaba la escena con sorpresa.

Era un gato pequeño, antes de ser destetado, negro y con los ojos desorbitados. Estaba colgado del cuello, el cual se había roto, y se balanceaba al son de la brisa matutina. Habían pocos aldeanos en las calles pero Sai tuvo el impulso de quitar rápidamente el pequeño cadáver del gatito antes que alguien más lo viera. Desató el cordel de la viga de donde lo habían colgado y le quitó la amarra del cuello como si todavía hubiese una posibilidad de que el felino viviera, pero por lo tieso del cuerpo, ya llevaba horas muerto. Ino seguía llorando pero se atrevió a mirar hacia la entrada cuando Sai tenía al gatito en las manos, cubriéndolo casi completo con sus manos.

—Lo enterraré en el patio —le informó cuando se dio la vuelta y la rubia asintió con la cabeza aún con lágrimas en sus ojos.

Sai cabó un agujero profundo, en silencio, sintiendo los sollozos de Ino a su espalda. Sin duda había sido un hallazgo espantoso en la puerta de su casa y ninguno de los dos entendió por qué habían asesinado un cachorro de gato para decorar su entrada. No había mucho que hacer para aliviar la expresión del gatito más que quitarle el cordel que lo había matado y acariciar un poco su pelaje negro.

Sacudiéndose la tierra de las manos, acompañó a Ino dentro de la casa.

—¿Quién nos odia de esa manera? —Sai abrazó a su esposa sin saber qué responderle. Tampoco tenía idea.

—Intentaré averiguarlo —le prometió, a sabiendas que él era capitán de la Policía de la Aldea. Ino sonrió un poco, un poco esperanzada—. Quizás deberías quedarte en casa hoy —sugirió después. En sus incansables lecturas sobre la condición de Ino se había enterado de la relación entre el estrés de la madre y la salud del bebé en gestación.

Ino negó con la cabeza, sorbiéndose la nariz.

—Estaré bien.

Sai acompañó a la Yamanaka a la tienda y se quedó con ella hasta que el rastro del llanto se esfumó completo, lo que coincidió con la llegada del primer cliente. Fue entonces que se fue, consciente que llegaría tarde a la oficina y que en Polícía estarían buscándolo para continuar los casos vigentes.

Un funcionario lo persiguió desde la entrada del edificio hasta su oficina, parloteando de cuántas llamadas había tenido que dejar en espera, papeles que habían llegado y de la presencia de un cuerpo masculino hallado muerto dentro de un basurero, fuera de un restorán. Al parecer era un crimen amateur, divagó.

Sai, sin embargo, pareció no escucharlo hasta que dejó sus cosas sobre un escritorio.

—¿Qué hay de un asesino de gatitos?

—¿De gatitos? —Su rostro dejó escapar un atisbo de burla, sin querer creer lo que habían escuchado sus oídos. El Yamanaka, que nunca hablaba con ironías o sarcasmos, se lo quedó mirando con extrañeza, a lo que el funcionario a su cargo aclaró la garganta y negó con la cabeza—. No han reportado a ningún gatito muerto o desaparecido, señor.

—El día de hoy mi esposa encontró a uno muerto, colgado del cuello, en la puerta de mi casa. —Le informó con voz queda, visiblemente preocupado.

—Qué espantoso, señor —respondió su subordinado, algo sorprendido—, ¿tiene algún enemigo, señor? ¿De la señora Yamanaka, quizás?

—No que yo sepa —reconoció Sai, reconociendo en esas preguntas la primera pericia que se hacía en ese departamento. Se sintió raro estar en el otro lado. «—Muchos en el pasado, quizás. No, esos eran enemigos de Danzo —pensó Sai—. Pero ese no era yo, no era Sai.»

—Estaré pendiente si surge algún otro gatito muerto, señor.

Sai agradeció en silencio y lo vio marcharse, volviendo a sus pensamientos. Quizás debería hablar con alguien de eso, alguien que no fuera su esposa.

* * *

 **Nota de la Autora:** No sé por qué pero cuando estoy feliz me dan ganas de ser drama queen y cuando estoy triste, escribo cosas felices jajajaja Y bueno, en esto iré rápido hasta que no sepa como continuar t.t jajajaja espero que tanta serie de crimen, discovery investigation y otros de resultado en esta historia(?) Me gusta que Sai sea de la Policía y tenga un rol detectivezco :3 Eso, gracias a Juvia por el comentario, espero que esto alivie un poco tu intriga jajajaja

Saludos, RP.


	3. Tres

_El tormento de un caballero_

3

* * *

Ino se había quedado dormida al fin, acurrucada a su lado, y él la arropó con las sábanas. Ya era entrada la noche y pensó que también debería dormir, por lo que dejó su libreta de dibujo a un lado de la cama. Desde que Ino había quedado embarazada y su cuerpo comenzó a lucirlo, Sai disfrutaba haciendo bocetos de ella y descubría los pequeños detalles que iban surgiendo.

Sai se levantó para cerrar la ventana y se detuvo a escudriñar el patio oscuro, hacia donde estaba el montículo de tierra removida, donde estaba enterrado el gatito negro. Esa tumba lo llamaba a menudo, a pesar que habían pasado semanas de su descubrimiento. Ino había plantado un par de cosmos sobre él pero aún no germinaban y no lograba tapar su culpa todavía.

—Ven a la cama, Sai, te ves espeluznante —lo dijo Ino con voz adormilada. Sai cerró la ventana y corrió las cortinas con suavidad. Luego fue a recostarse junto a ella, sin meterse bajo las sábanas. La miró en silencio y acarició su vientre, Ino sonrió entre sueños y se abrazó de él. Jamás había pensado que una barriguita lo haría tan feliz.

Pero no era lo suficiente para hacerlo conciliar el sueño. Entre más se apegaba a su hijo nonato, más soñaba sobre su pasado, asesinando sin discriminación. Fuera quien fuere. Adulto o niño. Cualquiera que Danzo considerara como amenaza, él iba y los aniquilaba. Pero él no era ese asesino de antes, había cambiado y se reencontraba con sus sentimientos. Ahora era capaz de sentir dolor y vergüenza por lo hecho.

Las horas pasaron tortuosamente lento y cuando el sol comenzaba a hacer acto de presencia, Sai se levantó de la cama, tomó café y preparó desayuno para Ino y para él. Mientras ella comía, él se bañaba y dejaba su cabeza bajo el chorro de agua largos minutos a la espera que eso le aliviara el dolor de cabeza que sentía. Necesitaba dormir pero no se sentía capaz. Decidió que iría al cuartel más temprano de lo acostumbrado a revisar casos y continuar con la indagatoria del gatito ahorcado.

—Aun no es tiempo que te vayas al trabajo —puntualizó Ino, asegurándose leyendo la hora en el reloj.

—No —le respondió, mientras terminaba de vestirse, sin secarse el pelo que caía largo sobre sus ojos—, es sólo que tengo mucho trabajo que hacer. —Ino quiso creerle pero notaba las ojeras bajo sus ojos negros, muy constantes últimamente.

—Está bien —refunfuñó.

Estuvo solo en la oficina cerca de una hora antes que alguien llegara y Sai ya había plagado su escritorio de evidencia y fotografías de escenas del crimen y cadáveres varios. Pero para su disconformidad, nada le hablaba de un malintencionado que ahorcara gatitos destetados y los colgara en casas ajenas.

—Quizás fue una tontería de un vecino —le comentó Shikamaru cuando se lo comentó.

—Una tontería bastante macabra —dijo Choji, un tanto preocupado. Shikamaru se quedó un tanto pensativo.

—Con tal que no vuelva a pasar algo parecido —dijo después y no hablaron más del tema. Sai les había pedido expresamente que no se hablara de aquello en presencia de su esposa, y la susodicha se les acercaba en ese preciso momento, por lo que el tema quedó zanjado.

Quizás si tan solo recordara a quién miraba en el espejo antes de cortarle el cuello sabría dónde buscar pero sólo Ino podría hacerlo recordar...

Por el rabillo del ojo vio una cabellera rubia caminar por el pasillo. Sai dejó los informes a un lado y vio que Ino había sido llamada al complejo de la policía. Estaba uniformada de la Hoja y aunque la chaqueta aún le cerraba, su embarazo precoz era visible. Verla ahí lo descolocó inmediatamente y dio zancadas enormes con tal de alcanzarla antes que entrara a una sala de interrogación. A Sai le urgió cogerla del brazo para impedirle seguir avanzando.

Ino le sonrió genuinamente feliz, sin notar su aprehensión.

—Qué haces aquí —dijo—, pensé que estarías en la Florería.

—La llamé yo —Sai miró a Ibiki para percatarse recién de su presencia—. Necesito su técnica en un testigo.

Pero todo lo que se veía en ese edificio eran crímenes, asesinatos y otras cosas espantosas. Sai se dirigió solamente a Ino, en voz baja.

—No creo que sea bueno para el bebé que estés aquí.

La rubia se rió, acariciándole una mejilla.

—Estará bien, esto lo he hecho muchas veces.

—Pero he leído… —Ella lo interrumpió.

—Sai, estará bien. Lo prometo.

Esta vez Ibiki intervino por ella.

—Tu esposa está embarazada, no enferma. Deja que se ponga a trabajar.

Sai apretó los labios y soltó su brazo. Ino le sonrió antes de meterse a la habitación y tras pensárselo un poco, entró detrás de ella sin pedir permiso. Simplemente se quedó en un costado, para mirar todo el proceso. Lo había visto muchas veces antes. Ino dejaba al sujeto en una especie de trance antes de entrar en sus recuerdos y se concentraba para buscar los recuerdos que necesitaba. Verla haciendo aquello lo hizo entrar en un estado ansioso y no se tranquilizó hasta que salió de la mente del testigo. Se notaba visiblemente más cansada pero para nada perturbada, le relató a Ibiki todo lo que había visto y dejó que éste anotara todo lo que decía. Tras ello, Sai se le acercó.

—Es muy lindo de tu parte la preocupación —le dijo Ino cuando salían juntos de la habitación—. Pero no es para tanto. —Ella suspiró—. Sólo necesito descansar un poco.

Sai la llevó a su escritorio para que se sentara. La resistencia de Ino ya se veía mermada y se notaba, por lo que se quedó junto a ella hasta que la vio mejor. Ella reía y él sonreía, la escuchaba y la acariciaba de vez en cuando. Todo parecía ir bien, Ino recobraba las energías y cuando se le acercó para despedirse, se quedó quieta cuando le rozó una sien. Tanto relajo lo había hecho olvidar lo sensible que quedaba tras cada sesión mental y se asustó cuando Ino se puso seria tras tocarlo.

—¿Ino? —No quería preguntar lo que había pasado, si había visto algo.

Su esposa demoró un momento en reacción y compuso una sonrisa tras un leve trance.

—Perdón —le dijo algo desconcentrada—. Yo no quise…

—Qué fue lo que hiciste, Ino —le preguntó sin más, más asustado que serio.

Ino se tocó la frente mientras apretaba los ojos.

—No lo sé. —Su perturbación parecía producirle dolor. Ino abrió los ojos cuando una arcada acudió a ella de manera inesperada y vomitó en el suelo de la oficina de Sai. Los subordinados de Sai no evitaron voltear la vista hacia ellos y una de ellos le acercó a Sai un par de pañuelos. Cuando su esposa levantó la vista, sus labios estaban mojados y su vista perdida—. Qué fue lo que hiciste, Sai… —le preguntó ella cuando el llanto acudió a ella—, eran niños, no más que niños…

El corazón de Sai se detuvo al escucharla y cuando recordó la presencia de su compañera de trabajo, le pidió que se marchara y que cerrara la puerta tras ella. Ino comenzó a llorar con las manos en su cara, sin mirarlo.

—Ese no era yo —atinó a decir—, no te conocía aún, no conocía a ninguno de ustedes…

—Te vi en el espejo, sé que eras tú —murmuró Ino y lo miró un momento, acariciándole una mejilla—. Oh, qué fue lo que te hicieron, Sai...

* * *

 **Nota de la autora:** Hola, sigo sin poder continuar **Después de la guerra** y como me gustó escribir esto que es medio _dark_ y con Ino embarazada, _even better_. Saludos.

RP.


End file.
